Under My Umbrella
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Ella estaba enojada con su compañero y quien pensaria que el chico mas simetrico del shibusen estaria ahi para apoyarla... mal summary lo se, no soy buena para estas cosas xD SxM KxM Onee-Shot xD


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenecen y bla bla bla ya saben lo demas -w- es cansado decirlo~**

* * *

- Maldita sea – Maldecía la pelirrubia – Bien hecho Soul, siempre que te digo algo me ignoras bonito compañero escogí.

Suspiro, para después abrir las grandes puertas del Shibusen, al salir maldijo al darse cuenta que estaba lloviendo.

- Perfecto lo que me faltaba, primero el estúpido de Soul hace una tontería y se larga y ahora llueve – Decía muy enojada Maka, mientras trataba inútilmente de cubrirse de la lluvia.

Salió del Shibusen y emprendió el camino hacia el departamento que compartía desde hace unos años con Soul, su guadaña y mejor amigo.

Lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento era verlo pero no tenía otra opción.

A cada paso que daba Maka, mas se mojaba, sus ropas estaban completamente húmedas y pegadas a su cuerpo.

Miraba casi sin mirar, caminaba mientras vagaba mentalmente en su propio mundo maldiciendo a Soul.

¡Era un completo estúpido!

Pero aun así no podía dejar de amarlo, se había dado cuenta de su amor desde hace un par de años atrás.

Y cada vez que lo veía acercarse a ella no podía evitar que su corazón saltara de felicidad.

Pero más sin embargo era lógico que el chico más cool del Shibusen no la amara.

Al pensar en aquello le dieron unas terribles ganas de llorar.

Apretó fuertemente sus ojos para evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir por sus ojos jade.

Pero tan pronto sintió como la lluvia dejaba de mojar su cuerpo, alzo su rostro para encontrarse debajo de un paraguas.

Volteó su cabeza para encontrarse así con uno de sus amigos, el cual la miraba con una sonrisa.

- ¡Kid! – Dijo algo exaltada y sorprendida por la aparición de su amigo.

- Si sigues mojándote de esa forma terminaras con gripe – le respondió el pelinegro con tres rayas blancas.

- Lo se, pero no me queda otra opción si quiero llegar temprano al departamento – respondió resignada.

- Bueno si me permites caminar contigo hasta llegar a tu departamento, podre protegerte de la lluvia – le dijo mientras le ponía una muy agradable sonrisa.

- ¿Estas seguro?, seguro tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer – Le respondió Maka, ella sabia que Kid era un chico muy caballeroso pero jamás se imagino que podía llegar a hacerlo de esa manera.

- No te preocupes, siempre que una amiga esta en alguna mala situación me gusta ayudar – Le respondió Kid, mientras le sonreía, claro no podía evitar sentirse un poco atraído hacia su amiga tenia algo que la hacia ver "simétrica", pero el sabia que su amiga sentía algo mas que una simple amistad hacia Soul, por eso debería de fijarse mas en Chrona, puede que no sea muy simétrica mas sin embargo su sonrisa si lo era.

- Esta bien – respondió la pelirrubia para después sonreírle y emprender el camino hacia el departamento.

Durante el camino todo era silencio, hasta que el decidió comenzar la platica.

- Y bien ¿Por qué tan molesta? – pregunto el chico.

- ¿Tanto se nota eh? – Le dijo la rubia mientras se encogía de hombros, para después suspirar – Soul y yo peleamos.

Soul, el siempre estaba ahí, era el mejor amigo de Maka y algo que lo hacia enojar era que Soul no se diera cuenta de la gran chica que tiene como compañera.

- ¿Y esta vez por que? – pregunto el pelinegro mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga.

- Por tonterías – le respondió la rubia con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz.

El pelinegro suspiro.

- Deberías de decirle lo que sientes por el – le dijo Kid al pronunciar aquello sintió como si alguien estrujara su corazón.

La rubia pareció sorprenderse ante el comentario del shinigami y no tardo para que el sonrojo se asomara por sus mejillas.

- ¿P...pero como…?

- Se nota – Le respondió el shinigami sin siquiera dejar que su amiga terminara la frase.

A Kid le gustaba verla sonrojada, la hacia ver muy linda.

- No creo que el sienta lo mismo por mi – faltaba poco para que Maka comenzara a llorar.

- Y nunca lo descubrirás si no se lo dices – le dijo Kid mientras la miraba para después sonreírle.

Ella lo miro y le sonrió de la misma forma.

Tan metidos estaban en su platica que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la lluvia que antes era muy fuerte ahora solo quedaban algunas gotas.

Llegaron antes de lo esperado al departamento de Maka.

Pero ella antes de emprender camino hacia dentro de su departamento, se dio la vuelta y miro fijamente a Kid.

-Muchas gracias por traerme, por escucharme y por tu consejo – hablo la rubia, mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su espalda y le daba un sonrisa al shinigami – Sabes deberías de fijarte mas en Chrona.

El shinigami ladeo un poco su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto.

- Por que ella te quiere y me refiero a más que amigos, pero no te atrevas a decirle que yo te lo dije – le amenazo, mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.

Kid se sonrojo un poco, más por ver la sonrisa de Maka que por lo que le acababa de decir acerca de Chrona.

- No le diré, eso tenlo por seguro, pero yo prometo fijarme más en Chrona si tú prometes que le dirás tus sentimientos a Soul.

La rubia lo miro durante unos momentos para después suspirar resignada.

- Esta bien, lo prometo – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y se sonrojaba levemente.

- Bien entonces es una promesa – Kid sonrió.

Un sonido los interrumpió.

Ambos voltearon el rostro para ver salir a Soul del departamento con un paraguas.

- Oi Maka, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunto el peliblanco mientras se acercaba a sus amigos.

- Y todavía preguntas – le respondió Maka con sarcasmo. – Bien Kid nos vemos mañana.

- Claro Maka, y recuerda nuestra promesa – Le respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Maka le sonrió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, al ver y al pensar en cuantas veces su amigo le había sonreído esa tarde.

El peliblanco simplemente no entendía de qué promesa estaba hablando, y mucho menos entendía el por que ¡Maka se sonrojaba al ver a Kid!, y menos aun entendía el por que tenia tantas ganas de golpear al pelinegro, bueno en realidad eso si lo entendía y era por que ya hace un tiempo se había dado cuenta que la amistad que sentía hacia su técnico y mejor amiga poco a poco había cambiado hacia otra clase de sentimiento, el sentimiento del amor.

- Y bien ¿vas a entrar al departamento o piensas seguir mojándote? – pregunto algo molesto Soul a Maka, tratado de ocultar los celos que sentía en esos momentos.

- ¡Ya voy!, adiós Kid – se despidió de su amigo para después darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el paraguas de Soul.- Hey Soul por cierto tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el peliblanco tratando de parecer desinteresado, aunque en realidad quería saber que era lo que su compañera quería decirle, le dijera lo que le dijera el estaba dispuesto a decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Maka.

El pelinegro simplemente los observo adentrarse hacia el departamento.

Suspiro para después bajar su paraguas y que las gotas de lluvia mojaran así su rostro.

Si definitivamente empezaría a fijarse más en Chrona…

* * *

_Bien ewe xD he aquí algo que se me ocurrió ayer mientras veía imágenes de Kid y Maka algo además de que tenia ganas de subir algo así xD y me gusta esta pareja claro no mas que SoulxMaka asdasdasd y bueno ¿Les gusto o de plano es una mierda? Ok no xD pero si me dejan un review para saber que opinan? :3! Bueno owo mañana subo la conti de A Little Surprise *OO* bueno me retiro ^^_

_Amu Kagamine~_

_Byebye~_


End file.
